


Gray

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: A day full of teasing culminates in needy sex.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 13





	Gray

You sat perched on the windowsill, peering down at the filthy, crowded streets of the city that was unfortunately your home. Your attention wasn’t on the rats scurrying around or on the piles of garbage scattered around, some bags torn open and its contents wet with the incessant rain the city had seen for the last week or so; all there was in that moment was Arthur. 

Your eyes dragged up his body, paying close attention to the way his dove gray slacks hugged his legs; while they were slightly loose on him, every time he gave a step, you could see the outline of his lean legs and you’d recall how those same legs supported you against the wall as he bounced you above him, his throaty moans and grunts in your ear.

He was wearing his favorite, crew-neck gray sweater, even though it was littered with pills and pulls, he refused to part with it because it was what he had worn the first time the two of you met. A smile lit up your face as you recalled how your throat went dry that day at the sight of his blue-green eyes, and how that day, they bordered more on a blue grey like the sky before a mighty storm. 

His trusty, mustard yellow hoodie was left unzipped, the hood drawn up with a few stray curls trying to break free with the chilled wind howling over the city. His wide, innocent eyes finally looked up and a wide grin broke out on his face at the sight of you, your face pressed against the glass as you tried to take all of him in as best as possible. With a sudden pep in his step, he disappeared through the entrance of the apartment building and just as fast, you jumped off the sill and stood by the door, anxiously awaiting his arrival.

You didn’t have to wait long and you wondered if he had flown up or what other trick he had used. Regardless, the moment his grinning face peered at you from behind the door, you felt yourself squeak as you pulled him in by one of his hands, your thumb rubbing soothing patterns over the raised skin encasing his bulging veins.

Arthur chuckled and let you do as you pleased, he could never deny you anything when you looked at him with so much hunger and need in your eyes. You shut the door behind him and backed his body against it, your fingers gripped his curls as your lips smothered his and you pressed yourself into him.

He had been on your mind all day and every time your chest tightened with desire, you found yourself fidgeting and trying to distract yourself from how badly you needed your boyfriend to knock the breath out of you as he viciously rammed himself into you; you promised yourself that the moment he made it home, you would have him the second he stepped through the threshold. 

“My baby-girl sure is _needy_ today.” He laughed against your lips, his hands gripping the sides of your neck as he caressed the column of it with his thumbs.

You shuddered under his touch, your lips chasing after his again, an agitated groan on your lips as he pulled away from you. “Every second not spent with you is torture, Arthur.”

He cooed and finally let you lay claim to his lips again, his chest warm with adoration as you sighed contently.

With a grunt, you sunk down on your knees, pulling at his arm until he joined you on the floor. You bit your lip and spread your legs around him as you sat down, your hands gripped the hem of his sweater and with grunts and groans, managed to slip both his hoodie and sweater off. Arthur let you do whatever you wanted, an amused smirk on his face as your fingers stumbled against the buttons of his white button up shirt in an effort to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. 

He smoothed back his mussed hair with one hand and not being able to help it, you found yourself biting back a moan as you thought about how his hands felt on your body. Whether it was caressing every dip and curve that composed you or burying his digits so far inside you, you swore you could _taste_ him, Arthur’s hands had always been nothing short of magical.

You squeaked triumphantly the moment his chest was bare to you; your fingers grazed his warm skin, then trailed down his arms, tracing every raised vein and freckle on his skin with the utmost care. You brought his arm up to your lips by his wrist, nuzzling his soft skin, a giggle on your lips when the hair on his arms tickled your face, before taking his hand and kissing each rough pad. You brought your hands over to his stomach, a grin on your lips as he shuddered and panted beneath your touch, dipping lower to trace the V-shaped indents trailing down past the waistband of his slacks. As badly as you wanted him buried so deep inside you, you’d be able to feel him for days, you could spend countless hours simply marveling at how absolutely breathtaking Arthur Fleck was. 

Arthur brought his hand to cradle the back of your head before he gently pushed you on your back, his free hand making quick work of his belt and undoing his pants. 

“Please, please, fuck me, fuck me.” You begged, your hands on his hips as you pushed his pants and briefs slightly lower, enough so that he could easily kick them off and leave his hot skin exposed to your wandering touch. 

He smirked as he gripped his length, a hiss on his lips as he gave himself one, two, _three_ firm tugs, his dilated eyes on yours. “Yeah? You sure?”

“Arthur! You’ve teased me all day already. Please?” You whined, kicking your legs out in what quite frankly resembled a two-year-old’s temper tantrum.

“I’ve done no such thing, pretty little thing.” He laughed, bunching your skirt over your waist, a dark brow arching as he realized you weren’t wearing panties. 

“So, parading around half-naked this morning was on accident?” You challenged as you grabbed his hand and brought it under your shirt to rest on your breast. In anticipation for what you wanted him to do to you, you had flung your panties and bra across the room the moment you had set a foot in the apartment. With the way Arthur smirked, you knew you’d have to explain to him that you had truly been waiting for him the moment you got home, your face pressed to the window and you pussy dripping with desire for him. He never quite believed how badly you craved and wanted him at all times, despite the fact that you would often paw at him and devour him with kisses the moment he got home from work. 

Arthur chuckled before he hooked his hands around your thighs, spreading you open as he pulled you into him, silencing you with a hard thrust. Your lips parted in a silent scream as your walls made way for him; all slick velvet and quivering with need as he set his pace. 

He lowered his upper body to press down on yours and his arm cradled your head from under you as to ensure you wouldn’t hurt yourself (the thin rug beneath you wouldn’t do much in terms of cushioning.) As he thrust into you, in and out with sharp snaps of his hips, your arms found themselves around him, your nails digging into him as you tried to bring him even closer to you. 

Your bent legs dangled over his backside as he kept you in place with his slim hips, grunts and unintelligible murmurs in your ear while the hand under you gripped at your hair and pulled until your chin was tipped up and in place for his lips.

“Artie, fuck baby. You feel so good, you’re so amazing, _I_ -” you panted, your breath catching in your throat and effectively silencing you as he braced himself with his hands on either side of your head and switched from thrusts to rolls of his hips, his cock hitting every single spot inside of you and you released a dry sob at the overwhelming sensation.

Arthur spread himself wider, his hips practically flush with yours and he rolled and ground his hips over you, his eyes on yours as he watched every expression on your face; he saw unadulterated desire, raw pleasure and most importantly, he saw your eyes overflowing with pure, magnificent love.

Curses and groans fell from Arthur’s lips and your walls clenched of their own accord. You brought your hand in between your bodies and attempted to rub your clit, desperate for that completion that was peeking over the horizon.

With a growl, Arthur pulled your hand back and slammed it down on to the floor, a bruising grip around it and his hips slammed into you, hard and fast and so deliciously rough. His movements were sharp and it was clear something had snapped inside of him and his only goal in that moment was sweet, sweet release.

You hooked your legs around his thighs, your feet rubbing against his calves with every rough thrust deep inside your core; as he drove himself into you, you felt your body bouncing slightly along the floor and a moan burst from past your lips as the sting of the inevitable rug-burn added to everything Arthur was bestowing upon you at the moment. 

“Arthur!” You warned, that familiar tightening deep within your belly paired with the cloak of liquid fire enveloping every inch of your body urging him to, in a seemingly impossible feat, quicken his pace.

In seconds, Arthur had your walls clamping around him, screams sure to wake the whole building on your lips as you came around him. Arthur let go of your wrists and you were quick to dig your nails into his lower back as his own unravelling overwhelmed your raw and quivering walls. 

With decadent moans, his hips gyrated lazily, the combination of both of your orgasms providing enough lubrication for a sensual and smooth comedown.

He collapsed on top of you, his sweaty forehead in between the valley of your breasts and he lazily placed open-mouthed kisses on whatever skin was within his reach. You chuckled and brought a hand up to his face and gingerly caressed his slick skin, your lips skimming his damp curls.

Arthur tore away from you with a gasp as he shakily took your hand in his. You furrowed your eyes in confusion and followed his eyes to rest on your wrist. With a frown, you realized his quivering lip and glistening eyes were due to the state of the flesh there; rubbed raw and red, both from his grip and from the rough cement-like floor in your apartment. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, kitten. I’m s-”

With a groan, you flipped the two of you over, straddling him down with the inside of your thighs before taking his bottom lip in between yours. “Don’t do that, Arthur. I’m not hurt.”

“But you’re bleeding.” He pouted, his eyes big and sad as a single tear fell past his brimming eyes.

“That’s not bleeding, silly. You _didn’t_ hurt me,” you laughed with a pause, leaning over him so your chest pressed on his while your hands cupped his hips. “Did I sound like I was in pain?”

Arthur blushed at your suggestive tone of voice, a boyish giggle on his lips as you winked at him. He shook his head and met your puckered lips for a kiss, a contented sigh on his lips. 

You rested your forehead on his, your eyes closed as the two of you simply laid there; both of you were still too tired to move and listening to each other’s breathing always seemed to fill the both of you with peace and comfort.

“Why weren’t you wearing any underwear?” He murmured, his curiosity more important that preserving the silence, apparently.

You groaned playfully, your hands cupping over his mouth as you attacked the rest of his face in kisses, his loud laughter muffled by your hand. His arms tickled your sides, trying with all of his might to get you to loosen your grip on him and as you looked down at his twinkling eyes, framed by thick eyelashes and deep crinkles, his joyous laughter surrounding you like a warm and fuzzy blanket, you allowed yourself to feel complete with Arthur Fleck by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred over from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
